Tanya
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Address = Spencer World (Ninjago City) (Formerly) Huge Royal Winter Palace|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)|Date of birth = April 5, Age 212|Date of death = November 29, Age 257|Height = 5'6" (166 cm)|Weight = 109 lbs (49 Kg)|Occupation = Martial Artist Spiritualist Princess of Spencer World empire|FamConnect = Gregory Johnson (Father) Jamie (Mother) Henry Johnson (Older Brother) Bethany (Sister-in-law) Patrick (Boyfriend) David Johnson (Nephew) Rachel (Niece) Bobby (Nephew) Allison (Niece-in-law) Jesse (Great-Nephew) Alyssa (Great-Niece)}} Tanya (タニャ, Tanya) is the youngest daughter of Henry Johnson's father and Henry Johnson's mother, the younger sister of Henry Johnson and the sister-in-law of Bethany. She's also the girlfriend of Patrick and loving aunt of David Johnson, Rachel and Bobby. She's also the great paternal aunt of Jesse and Alyssa. Appearance Tanya is a beautiful, young child and young woman of a tall, slim, hourglass figure build and above average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique. She has have blue eyes, pale skin complexion and straight raven-dark black hair. Over the course of the series and movies, Tanya have the four different hairstyles throughout the manga and anime Dragon Ball series and movies. As a child, when she's a smaller child and her hair was short chin-length hairstyle with a left parted bang and short strands framing her face through grew up as a preteen at age twelve. Tanya was shorter than her older brother. Her child attire is a. As a preteen, at the age twelve, her hair grew in a high ponytail reaching down her lower back and her hair was in a high ponytail, As a teenager, her hair was down past her waist, Tanya wore the As a young adult, at the beginning of Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, she's lets her hair down to beyond her hips, because she was a little bit short than both her older brother and Patrick, Personality Tanya is a noble, carefree, polite, kindhearted, peaceful, bubbly, energetic, free-spirited and highly spiritual young woman. She expresses wisdom beyond her years and offers kindness and guidance to those around her. She loves her dimensional homeworld, animals, dinosaurs, adventure, spirits and nature. In the film Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, she appears to have shamanic powers since she was able to commune with nature, talk to spirits, empathize with animals and understand unknown languages. Biography Background Tanya is born on April 5 of Age 212, when she was a smaller child and living with her parents and older brother in the quiet suburbs of the Ninjago City of Spencer World empire. She's learning about her parents were formerly the Second Emperor and Empress of Spencer World empire since they've been over throne to take the titles after the deaths of Shawn's parents by Wizard Babidi and Dabura one day after he was born and send him away to another world when he was a six-year-old child. Dragon Ball Z Frieza Saga She's also appears on the episode where Frieza's flashbacks of the Spencer family and Johnson family during the generation to generation on the Spencer Clan Massacre from roughly 500 years ago. Majin Buu Saga She's mentioned by Films Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu Her appearance in her great oldest nephew Power Manga and Anime Tanya is Films In Video Games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Swordsmanship - * Ki Blast - * Chi Blocking - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Kamehameha - * Double Kamehameha - * Twin Dragon Shots - Video Games Appearances Tanya is the supportive players appears in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Major Battles Trivia * Tanya's name means Japanese name (タニャ or Tanya) is in Russian the meaning of the name Tanya is: Name in honour of an early Christian martyr. * In American the meaning of the name Tanya is: Name in honour of an early Christian martyr. * It is of Russian origin. Short form of Tatiana or Titania. Notorious Tonya Harding has negatively influenced the name. See also Tawny. Gallery ____cm___uchiha_rin_____by_meuni-dc2viui-1.png|Young Tanya ____cm___uchiha_rin_____by_meuni-dc2viui-2.png ____cm___uchiha_rin_____by_meuni-dc2viui.png 68747470733a2f2f692e70696e696d672e636f6d2f3733-1.jpg|Tanya as a young adult 3082313543_1_11_JXg8Alvx.jpg 1562c5eeacffc45bc38952d63ea2761eb4719841 hq.jpg|Tanya Johnson as a adult References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can't fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Doctors Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Siblings Category:Princess Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Characters who can fly